


Guardians of Earth... (and the Moon)

by Keranovi_of_Kastaborous



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Jack Harkness, One Shot, i don’t know how to tag, mentions of Captain Jack, mentions of jack sparrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keranovi_of_Kastaborous/pseuds/Keranovi_of_Kastaborous
Summary: “For the last time North, I don’t see why you called us here! ‘Manny wants us to meet a friend’, you said!“ The Guardians have an interesting day when the Moon apparently wants them to meet an old friend.The Doctor is just annoyed that he lost his fez on a different moon, but still gives the Guardians a social call.





	Guardians of Earth... (and the Moon)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago when I’d first watched Rise of the Guardians and wondered about if Manny might know the Doctor. I’ve decided to post it just because. It’s been revised, but it’s still an old work so please don’t judge if there are weird grammer errors. If you do see any errors, please let me know!
> 
> Please review, and cookies to you for kudos!

“For the last time North, I don’t see why you called us here! ‘Manny wants us to meet a friend’, you said! Well, I have enough to do getting ready for Easter!” Bunny grumbled.

Jack glanced over at Bunny from where he sat on his staff. It was odd that North had sent out summons to the other Guardians, who were only meant to be pulled from their respective jobs under urgent circumstances. And the only reason North had given for their impromptu gathering was under the terms of ‘Manny has a friend he wants us to meet’, which didn’t exactly scream urgent.

“Yeah,” Jack said, entering the conversation before Bunny and North could get started on their argument of whose holiday was better. “Can the Moon even have friends? Seems a little of a hard spot to get to.”

North shrugged. “I don’t know what Manny gets up too. Maybe he goes out for coffee.”

“Well-”

Whatever retort Bunny was going to respond with was cut short as a shaft moonlight streamed in through the roof. The Guardians immediately jumped to attention, leaning forward as the moonlight landed on the globe. As they watched, the lights on the globe began to move, shifting to forms letters which formed words that scrawled themselves across the globe.

_The_ _Doctor_

Jack blinked in confusion at the words even as the lights returned to their regular positions. Looking at the other Guardians, he saw North’s eyes were wide yet there was also an excited sparkle within them. And Sandy was dancing around excitedly, acting less like a Guardian and more like a woodland sprite on fire, and, strangely, he had a small box flying around over his head.

“I don’t believe it.” Tooth said, as she flit around the globe, inspecting the place where the words had been.

“Is he serious?” Bunny asked in an incredulous voice. “Like _The_ Doctor?”

“Doctor? Doctor who?” Jack asked, feeling left out of the conversation.

"Nobody knows, mate," Bunny said with a shrug. "He comes and goes. Mostly in Britain though. There's a hell of a lot of weird stuff that goes on when he's mixed up."

"Remember a couple of years ago, when the sky was filled with planets? He had something to do with that," Tooth whispered, awestruck. "There are legends amongst the fairies that say he's a warrior, a saviour of mankind."

“He’s also got a phone box,” North added, “I’ve met him before… he’s really old, older than all of us, even Manny.”

Jack was about to ask another question, but he was forestalled by a whooshing sound, like someone was using an inhaler and trying to sound like Darth Vader. He looked around, and to his surprise there was a large blue box appearing in the middle of the atrium, it’s appearance growing more corpreal within a few seconds. Then, with a loud _thunk_ it solidified entirely.

Jack stared at the box, gobsmacked at the very fact that it was even able to be there. Across the the top of the box there was a sign that read POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX, which made Jack recall similar boxes he had seen in England during the 1950s. Then, the door was yanked open and a man stumbled out, tall, lanky, and wearing a tweed jacket and bowtie.

— — —

The Doctor was old and had seen a lot of things. He has seen the birth and death of stars, seen civilizations rise and fall, and had been to the beginning and end of the universe. He had protected the universe and its countless number of worlds from threats they never even knew were there, and he has met a wide variety of species and people.

One of these was Manny, or as Manny liked to refer to himself, ‘The Man in the Moon’. The name was a misnomer, as he didn’t actually live on or in the moon—(referral to Earth’s singular moon here, which seriously needed a better name)—but it did refer to his alien background.

The Doctor knew there were, as the humans called them, spirits. Though they weren’t actually spirits so much as sentience that had come into being from the combined psychic thought and imagination of a species, in this case the creative humans, who might have been inspired in the first place by aliens. Either way, the combined psychic power of the humans had given rise to these ‘spirits’ or had simply increased the power and manifestation of psychic creatures already on Earth, some of whom inhabited the Psychosphere, which was, to put it simply, the plane of existence in which conciousness resided.

Manny was an alien like the Doctor, and he had given life to many of the new spirits. The Doctor always kept a close eye on Manny, in case he did something harmful, but Manny was a good soul, and hadn’t ever done any to warrant the Doctor’s anger. No, Manny instead brought life to those who had died. The Doctor had seen him do it, giving a person who had their heart in the right place a new life. (Well it wasn’t so much as giving life as it was taking of part of their psyche from the Psychosphere and infusing them with some alien technology). This had given rise to the Tooth Fairy, and Santa Claus, and the other ‘Guardians’ as Manny liked to call them. The Doctor approved of the Guardians, who were like the spirits of childhood, watching out for the children. They did the small stuff, like helping the children enjoy their youth, and giving them the innocence of the time.

And currently, The Doctor, Last of the Time Lords and self appointed Guardian of the Universe was spiraling towards Earth in the 21st century, and was in the middle of an annoyed rant at Manny.

“Really,” The Doctor shouted, exasperated, “If you wanted me to visit you didn’t have to attempt to drag the Tardis there!” There was the thump of the Tardis landing, and the Doctor staggered out the door just as the Tardis finished materializing.

The Doctor looked around and quickly took in his surroundings. Five confused humanoids: one flying, one small, one bunny, one sitting on a staff, and one currently pulling him into a bear hug. The last member of that list was North, or Santa, who was currently attempting to squeeze the Doctor flat in a large hug.

“Doctor, old friend!” North exclaimed, and the Doctor grinned.

“North! Good to see you!” He exclaimed as he was released from the large man’s grip. He looked around at the rest of the assembled group. “Mooney didn’t tell me it was a Guardians meeting,” then he noticed Jack. “And I see you’re new.”

Jack grinned. “Jack Frost. Nice to meet you.”

The Doctor smiled. “You too. I know a Jack. Immortal, captain, and biggest flirt this side of the galaxy,” the Doctor paused, and tapped a finger on his rather large chin. “Actually, I don’t know if I’m referring to Harkness or Sparrow.” The Doctor then spun around to face North and the other Guardians, leaving the topic of his interesting associates behind. “So what you lot been up too?”

So for the next hour, North and the rest of the Guardians explained the fiasco with Pitch Black, and gave status updates on their recent holidays. “Where have you been Doctor?” Tooth asked, flitting around his head.

“Oh, was on the moon.”

“The moon?!” Jack asked incredulously, glancing up at the orb that was still suspended above their heads.

“Not that moon,” the Doctor said as he gestured out the window. “Second Moon of Caliabraxis III. Lovely fruits there, and hypersonic opera. But a horrible place to bring a fez. I swear River must have put them up to it, I lost two there! Two!”

North decided it was a good time to get the conversation back on track, so as to forestall the Doctor from going into a rant about the various atrocities that had been committed to his atrocity of headwear. “Yes, very good Doctor. It’s good to see you responded to Manny’s message.”

The Doctor snorted. “Hah, like he asked. Practically dragged me here, he did. Also, why _did_ Mooney drag me here? Not an invasion going on, is there?”

Jack blinked as his brain tried to keep up with the bizarre onslaught of information, in relation to both moon and fez. He had originally assumed this Doctor was human, but now…

“I think Manny wants you to be a Guardian. That or he wanted us to meet you,” North replied to the Doctor’s question.

The Doctor frowned. “Why would I want to be a ‘Guardian’? I already save some planet or another every other week, and the universe every last Tuesday. I don’t get strapped down in one place. I don’t mind helping every so often, but I’m not the ‘stay in one place’ sort. I’m a traveller.”

“What are you anyway?” Jack asked, thinking more than ever that this strange man couldn’t be, well, a man.

The Doctor grinned in his direction. “I’m a Time Lord. From the planet of Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I’m a time traveller.”

Jack didn’t say anything for a moment, he just blinked, then his jaw dropped. “What?! You’re an alien?!”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Technically, from my perspective, you’re the alien. Well… psychic manifestation being with a minor  perception field and a cryo-controller.”

“What now?” Jack didn’t get an answer before there a loud klaxon that seemed to come from inside the Doctor’s blue box.

The Doctor yelped and gave the Guardians a hasty wave. “Sorry! Gotta go before she dematerializes and I’m stuck in the swimming pool!”

With that statement, the time travelling alien jumped back in his blue box shouting something about helmic regulators and navigation systems. Then the wheezing started again, the box faded out of sight and Jack and the Guardians were left staring as papers fluttered into the space left behind by the blue box.

“Well,” Jack said, “That was… different.”


End file.
